Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny appears as a playable character in the Looney Tunes mobile game Looney Tunes Dash! Toon Information Bugs Bunny is the first playable character and the main protagonist of the Bugs levels. He is seen walking through the forest, then messing with Elmer Fudd. Afterwards, Elmer chases Bugs throughout the forest trying to shoot him. If you complete a certain goal, he will hop back into his rabbit hole, leaving Elmer ticked off. Trivia * Bugs' main collectables are carrots. * His special ability is Super Stomp. When he uses it, he wears tennis shoes and stomps so hard, he destroys any obstacle in his path and launches Elmer over him so he can slide into him. * In the Daffy and Taz levels, Bugs Bunny is portrayed as an antagonist when he is seen stealing Daffy and Tasmanian Devil's collectables, he is defeated when Daffy Duck and Tasmanian Devil slide into him to take their stuff back. Quotes * "I love the fall time, the lovely leaves. I love of this sunshine, the blustery breeze." * "Get a loaded this guy." * "Eh... what's up, doc?" * "So, eh... what's up, doc?" * "What a maroon." * "Uh-oh. I think I made a man!" * "Let's go, doc!" * "It's time to go, doc!" * "One for the bunny, two for the shoe." * "Ooh, I get it. We're playing tag." * "Here we go!" * "Come on, doc, come on!" * "Sheesh. Rough neighborhood." * "Well last went to Granny's house is a rotten egg." * "You better hurry, doc. They're catching up." * "Who put that there?" * "Oopsy, daisies!" * "Ow, that hurt." * "Ooh. That was a close one." * "Yikes!" * "OW!" * "I knew I should've taken a left at Albuquerque." * "I think I broke my noodle!" * "Medic." * "That's gonna leave the mock." * "Yoo hoo! What ya doing up there?" * "He sure runs funny, don't he?" * "Keep running, doc. You're almost there." * "Don't that guy ever lying?" * "Awww, poor fella." * "Ooh, that's gotta smart." * "So long, sucker!" * "Aww, that poor fella must've tripped." * "So long!" * "Why that noise of that guy!" * "Ooh, that guy's asking for a tick in a tail feathers." * "Why that pesky pilfering palooka!" * "Prepare to be over taken!" * "Follow that duck." * "Can you believe that duck?" * "Something, that duck's gonna remember he can fly." * "Now where he'd come from?" * "He wonder where he's going?" * "Oh, uh, did someone say... duck season???" * "Ol', Daffy!" * "Prepare engines for take off!" * "This time I got my lucky rabbit's foot." * "Nothing can stop me this time!" * "There's never a taxi when you need one." * "Ooh. Nice view." * "And pierrot ready!" * "Cannonball!" * "Ooh! Bouncy!" * "Blast off!" * "Up, up, and... away!" * "You almost feel sorry for him, don't ya?" * "Well, so much for my pedicure." '' * ''"RABBIT... DOWN!" * "Who turned out the lights?" * "Could somebody call an ambulance?" * "Would you listen to them tinkly bells?" * "Gee, you're sure off fast." * "Ain't I ya, stinker?" * "You realize this means war." * "That duck is quack down the wrong rabbit hole." * "Okay, this is the one, I can feel it!" * "Ah, hunting we will go, ah hunting we will go!" * "Meh, what's up, doc?" * "What's cookin', what's up doooooooc?" * "What fresh minty breath." * "Found me." * "Geez. Touching little fella minty." * "Sheesh. What put it be in his body?" * "Well, it's a good thing that ain't spooky." * "What a charming neighborhood." * "Oh, this looks like a nice place." * "What, no flying buttresses?" '' * ''"I wonder what if they got room service." * "I must've the name of their decorator." * "Ooh, Betcha got a swimming pool." Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists